


Freddy and friends

by chelseagirl98



Series: A Five nights at freddy's rp group [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Evil characters - Freeform, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseagirl98/pseuds/chelseagirl98
Summary: Nobody wants us, nobody wants any of us. It's all changed now, they keep us in a different pizzeria, a huge pizzeria! But we have no visitors not anymore...





	1. The start of something terrible

Chapter 1 - the start of something terrible  
Mangle's pov   
Nobody wants us, nobody wants any of us. It's all changed now, they keep us in a different pizzeria, a huge pizzeria! But we have no visitors not anymore... New animatronics keep turning up, they were at a different location which was also abandoned. It sounds sad but it's not so bad here, we still have each other.   
Nobody's pov  
Mangle swung on the ceiling looking for Ballora, they had become close friends since meeting and liked to spend time together. " Hey are you hungry, I can cook something?" Ballora inquired to Fredbear and freddy. Fredbear grinned at Ballora and shot an annoyed look at freddy "I would love something" Ballora smiled at fredbear before turning to freddy waiting for his answer. "Sure, food sounds good" Freddy said warmly. "Hey guys" Mangle grinned as she found her friends. Ballora looked at mangle with a serious expression before asking her if she wants something to eat. Mangle nods her head and licks her lips. Fredbear suddenly stands up knocking his chair over "we'll help you this time Ballora, you always cook for us!" Ballora smiles and beckons them over to the main kitchen area. "OK guys make whatever you want" Ballora says optimistically. Freddy immediately starts making pizza dough, preferring the classics. Fredbear picks up some dry pasta and looks at the instructions, Ballora gently takes the pasta and helps Fredbear to cook some. " a strawberry smoothie sounds good!" Mangle declares. She puts the strawberries in the blender and pushes the button enthusiastically. "AHHHHHHHH" Freddy snaps his neck around to see Mangle screaming as strawberries go flying from the blender. He quickly turns off the blender and helps to wipe chucks of strawberry off mangle. Mangle grins sheepishly "thanks freddy, i guess I'm not so good at this cooking thing". Freddy sends Mangle off to go clean herself properly then gets back to his own cooking.  
Fredbear's pov   
Helping Ballora was fun, she's such a good teacher. She taught me how to make pasta, it really wasn't hard, I couldn't believe I've never done it before! I only met Ballora a week ago but I like her a lot, she's really nice.   
Nobody's pov   
Mangle raced back to her room "sorry Springtrap!" She called as she bumped into him. "I wonder what that's all about" Springtrap muttered aloud. He walked into the kitchen and greeted his best friend Fredbear. Ballora, Freddy and Fredbear all greeted him as he walked in. "So I saw mangle, she was in a hurry anybody know what that's about?" Springtrap tried to ask cooly. Fredbear rolled his eyes, he knew Springtrap had a crush on mangle even if Springtrap couldn't admit it himself. Freddy explained the incident and springtrap nodded and left. Freddy left wanting to see Bonnie about something. "Aw they left us with the clean up!" Fredbear complained. Ballora smiled "it's ok I like spending time with you." Fredbear turned away from her to hide his blush. They cleaned in silence for a while both feeling awkward. Fredbear thought about Springtrap, I don't want to be like him and how he is with mangle he thought. "Uh Ballora could we talk?" Fredbear asked hopefully. Ballora's heart fluttered and she tried not to stutter as she said "sure". Fredbear nodded his head and tried to get his words out " look Ballora I know we haven't known each other for too long but there's something I want you to know, I really like you, like really like you." Fredbear stopped to look at Ballora. "Oh you like me" Ballora felt upset, he only likes me but I think I love him, she thought. Fredbear shook his head vigorously "No, no, you've got it all wrong! I love you Ballora!" Fredbear practically screamed. Ballora just leant forward and lightly kissed Fredbear on the lips. "I love you too silly" She whispered. Suddenly Ballora jumped up "WHAT'S THE TIME?" She yelled. Fredbear looked startled as he replied " 11:55" Ballora gasped and ran back to her room. As Fredbear sat there wondering if he had done something wrong...


	2. The cursed one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fredbear finds out Ballora's secret and Mangle makes a new friend.

The next morning  
Ballora's pov  
I opened my eyes slowly and smiled remembering yesterday's events. He said he loved me! He really said it! My face fell as I remembered how I left it, how I had to leave him. He was probably so confused. I get up and start pacing to tell him or not to tell him? Suddenly someone knocks at the door " Ballora? Do you want to go do something today?" I sigh in relief it's only Mangle, I don't have to tell Fredbear yet. "Uh I'm not feeling too well just go without me" I call back not trusting my acting skills face to face. " Oh ok I'll see you later then I guess..." I hear Mangle leave and sit back down. Now back to what I was doing to tell or not to tell?  
Nobody's pov  
Mangle slithered back down the corridor sadly, everyone was busy. She had already asked everyone she knew but it was always the same answer, no. She was too caught up in her thoughts to notice another animatronic making his way towards her. Unfortunately he was too caught up in his own thoughts too and collided head on with Mangle. "Uh" They both said as the got themselves tangled with each other. "I'm soooooo sorry! I should have been paying attention" Mangle blurts out, she suddenly looks up to see exactly who it is she crashed into. "Oh I don't think we've met before have we, I'm mangle." Ennard looks at mangle curiously, he's been too busy working on projects to meet all the other animatronics. But this one, this one is interesting for him. "Hi I'm Ennard, and I should have been paying attention too." Hey mutters, Mangle beams at him and tries to untangle herself. Ennard observes her for a minute before snapping into action and helping her. They managed to untangle themselves "Hey so do you want to hang out?" Mangle asked hopefully. Ennard blushed and quickly turned away from mangle to hide it. "If you don't want to its fine, I'll understand" Mangle says as her ears droop. Ennard quickly turns around "No, no of course we can hang out!" Mangle grins at him and grabs Ennard's hand dragging him towards the kitchen. Ennard grins and let's himself be dragged off, wondering why he wasted so much time working and not meeting the other animatronics. As they walk into the kitchen, they are greeted by the puppet. He looks angry for a split second before smiling at them before either of them can notice his anger. "Hey Mangle, who's your new friend?" Ennard looks warily at the puppet as Mangle jumps on the puppet hugging him. "YOU'RE BACK! YOU'RE BACK!" The puppet smiles at her "yeah I know I've been gone a while but I had things to do" Ennard hangs back watching the two of them. Mangle jumps off the puppet feeling awkward "Uh Ennard meet puppet, Puppet meet Ennard." The puppet flies over to ennard and shakes his hand "it's great to meet you Ennard." Ennard nods and greets the puppet.   
Fredbear's pov   
Springtrap grinned and slapped my back as I told him about Ballora. I could tell he was surprised but thrilled for me. It soon turned to shock as I told him about her freaking out and running off. I sighed as I tried to figure out what I did to upset her so much. "Go ask her, you need to fix it with her" Springtrap suggested. I nodded he's right, our relationship has barely started it can't end now. Springtrap cheered as I left to find ballora.  
Nobody's pov   
Fredbear marched down the corridor to Ballora's room, he was full of confidence and ready to confront her. Most of that confidence vanished as he knocked on the door and Ballora called out to him. "Who is it?" She called. Fredbear gulped before answering his name. He heard a sharp intake of breath as Ballora opened the door. Ballora smiled, feeling sick for real as she invited Fredbear in. " Ballora, what happened last night, did I do something to upset you?" Fredbear asked with a concerned look on his face. Ballora immediately started shaking her head "No, no, no, it was all me not you!" Fredbear looked even more confused as he placed a hand on her shoulder "you can tell me." Ballora nods, knowing that she'll have to tell him sooner or later. "I'm cursed..."   
Freddy's pov  
"Today's a good day" I declare to Foxy, Chica and Bonnie. Chica and Bonnie both hum in agreement. While Foxy nods. "Why are you so happy today Freddy?" Bonnie asks. I laugh before replying "I haven't seen Fredbear today" They all laugh back. I miss the times when it was just us and the toys, much less drama I think. Chica kisses Bonnie on the cheek and Foxy lays back, relaxing. I smile before we all hear shouting down the hall. Immediately they all look at me, expecting me to get involved. But I hear Fredbear's voice and find that I really don't care.   
Ballora's pov  
Fredbear shouted, clearly freaking out "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR CURSED!?" I try to stay calm, to not panic him more. "There’s this little girl, she died and now sometimes takes over my body after midnight." Fredbear looks confused "what?" I nod then explain more "she's violent and tries to kill anyone around me after midnight, that's why I can't be around you after midnight." Fredbear faints, I try to lift him onto the bed buy he's too heavy. I sit next to him and start to cry. Why do I always ruin everything?


End file.
